Reader X Germany Luck
by ASCshadowdragon
Summary: The reader (you) has had anything but a lucky day, that is until you meet Ludwig. (*This is my very first story, please read*)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story and I hope that you all can enjoy it!**

**I own nothing...except the crazy mind...and the bowl of chocolate ice cream...**

* * *

Part 1:

You walked down the hallway to your English class. As tired as you were, you kept bumping into people and mumbling apologies and staggering around open areas. Last night, you had to work until ten at night, and then a storm came over while you were walking home. What made it worse was that your neighbor decided to throw a party and the music was turned up way to loud. It was four o'clock before your head finally hit the pillow, only to have your dog start barking at nothing again. Finally, an hour later, you finally went to bed. Your alarm went off at six thirty, making you throw the damn (F/C) alarm clock against the wall, triggering another barking fit from your dog. Overall, you had a shitty night.

When you tried to catch the bus to school, last night's puddles cause cars to splash you with water. After changing twice, you had missed your bus and were forced to walk the entire three miles to the school while wearing your flats. Upon arriving at the school, you were thankful to get there before the bell rang. But a group of girls decided to pick on you today. Your lunch money stolen, all twenty dollars, and you were eventually proclaimed the unluckiest girl in the entire world.

Entering the classroom, you noticed someone sitting in your seat. A tall muscular blond guy sat reading a book, waiting for the bell to ring. You sigh and walk up to him.

"Excuse me, this is my seat." You say, tiredly.

The man looked up at you with piercing blue eyes that could turn even the sun to ice. You backed up and began to shake. When he stood up, he towered over you. _Holy crap, he could be a football player with his size…hell he could be a professional wrestler for all I know! _

"Sorry." His voice was deep, and strict. There was an accent in his voice you couldn't quite place, but it was oddly amazing and fitting for his size.

You sit down and you realize that he took the empty seat behind you. "Shit." You mumble.

Once class started, the teacher passed out a writing assignment. You began to write ideas down, but your mind was beginning to blink out. Before your head hit the table, someone tapped your shoulder softly.

"Excuse me, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" The guy behind you asked.

"Um…Y-yeah." You looked through your bag and handed him a pencil, trying to avoid his blue eyes.

"Danke." He said.

"Y-you're welcome." You turned back around, your face turned red.

The bell rang much too early and you rushed out of the classroom to P.E.

* * *

**By the way...I was writing this out of boredom and as an excuse for saying i was up writing my essays...don't tell any one...or i will send France after you...T_T...COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Outside in the cold winter morning, the class ran around the track once before going inside to play dodge ball. Like usual, you were picked last and you were on the worst team, but you had a good aim. You managed to get five of the fifteen people out on the other team, but you were easily hit when your team moved away from the red balls.

As you sat down on the bench, you watched the players knock the others out. You caught sight of a familiar blonde head and a large, muscular body. Almost instantly, your face brightened as you watched the person with interest. You remembered that you never got a name from him, but then again you were the one who was freaking nervous around him.

"U-um…w-who's that person?" You asked the person next to you.

The girl turned to you, the small purple bow contrasting her shinny blonde hair. "Oh, that's Ludwig."

"L-Ludwig…" You tested the name on your tongue, it was fitting of him. It was strong, and gentle.

"Are you interested in him?" The girl asked.

"N-no! Not in that way!"

"Chica, your face is like a tomato." The guy next to you said.

You turned and saw Antonio, the boy who is on the soccer team. The only way you knew him was because he was on the soccer team and you just so happen to like soccer. But, you were too busy for sports.

"Antonio, leave her alone." Ludwig had said, coming to where you were sitting.

"Hello Ludwig." The girl smiled.

"Hallo Lilli." Ludwig said.

At this point your face was bright red and must have actually looked like stop light. You looked down, trying to avoid the blue eyes. When you heard the coach blow his whistle, you stood up quickly. But, suddenly, your vision blurred and went black. Someone called your name, but you didn't know who.

In your dreams, you were sitting in the corner while your parents fought. You heard glass breaking and more shouting. As you tried to cover your ears, the sounds only grew louder and louder until you heard nothing. Looking around, you saw a fire and tried to move. However, your body was frozen in place. The flames grew closer to where you hid, and you still couldn't move. Closer and closer they came, the heat making his hard to breathe. Then, everything turned white.

Your eyes snapped open and your heart beat like a thousand drums. Looking up at a white ceiling, you could tell you were in the infirmary.

"W-what happened?" You asked, more to yourself.

"You passed out." A familiar deep voice said.

The blush returned to your face. The voice was Ludwig. _Crap. Why do I always blush when he's around? _

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, his blue eyes soft and caring.

"Y-yes." You blushed, looking down.

"Ah, you're up!" The nurse came in. "I'm Elizabeta, the school nurse. You passed out from standing up too fast. Also, you looked dead tired."

"I k-kind of was." You say.

"How much sleep have you had lately?" Elizabeta asked.

"An hour or two." You yawn.

"What have you been doing last night?" She asked again.

"I worked until ten and it was raining last night while I walked home, my neighbor decided to throw a party at night and the music didn't stop until four, then my dog kept barking all night." You sigh.

"Oh my, that is terrible. Do your parents know about this?" Elizabeta said.

"M-my dad is…on a business trip in Europe and my mom…she is away on business too." You looked away.

Ludwig glanced at your face and then looked down.

"Alright then, rest here until you feel better. I'll have Ludwig here tell your teachers that you have an excused absence." Elizabeta wrote down a note and handed it to Ludwig.

"T-thank you." You bit the inside of your cheek.

"Get some rest (name)." Ludwig smiled kindly.

You looked at him and a blush dusted your cheeks. Just the way he said your name was unbelievable. It was perfect, more perfect than anything you have ever heard before. You wanted to talk to Ludwig more; you wanted to spend time with him. Then, you realized; you loved Ludwig.


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE! ARCHERY PRACTICES WERE DRIVING ME CRAZY AND MY MUSCLE SPASM WAS JUST GETTING WORSE WITH THAT! AND I HAD TO WRITE ABOUT 20 ESSAYS FOR ENGLISH, PLUS GO THROUGH LOUD ANNOYING CLASSES, THEN GO TO MY MATH CLASS! why did math have to add symbols and letters...my brain is about to fry...T^T**

**but here is the chapter, i own nothing...enjoy**

* * *

The next day:

Ludwig's POV:

When (name) had said that she had only got an hour of sleep, Ludwig became worried. He had always watched (name) from afar and was quite happy to find out that she was in his class. If only there was a way that Ludwig can talk to her easily. The winter dance was coming up, and Ludwig thought about asking (name) for the longest time, but was never able to.

Then, the door opened and (name) walked in. She looked amazing as always, even though she wore simple jeans and a band shirt. Ludwig forced his attention to the book in his hands, even though it was upside down.

"Your book is the wrong way." (name) chuckled.

Ludwig blushed and turned it. "D-Danke."

"Thanks for yesterday, though I'm sorry you had to carry me to the nurse." (name) said, blushing slightly.

"It was not a problem."

(name) smiled kindly, making Ludwig blush.

Reader POV:

Classes went by fast. You gathered your things and exited the classroom. At your locker, you saw a guy leaning against the door. He had his hands in his pockets and was obviously asking waiting for you. Once you got near, the person looked up and smiled.

"Hey (name)!" It was Alfred, the loud guy from your math class.

You always got headaches from his loud laughter in class, and you just kept wondering what he was doing with his education. Right now, you could feel a headache coming on.

"What do you want?" You ask, clutching your books to your chest.

"You know the dance is coming up right? Well I want to know if you would like to go with an awesome hero like me!" Alfred smiled.

"No, I'm not going." You say.

"Aw, come on! (name), you need to be like every other high school girl and go to dances and get a boyfriend. I'm giving you a chance to not be such an outcast. Hardly anyone will give you the opportunity to go to a dance with you!" Alfred said loudly.

Other students had heard the comment and were gathered around you and Alfred. Your face was bright red, and your eyes were just about to let out fresh tears. You've never been embarrassed like this before. Having all this attention on you made you want to do two things; run away and go home, or punch Alfred in the face. Contrary to what other people thought, you can be violent when you want to be.

Your arm came back and snapped forward, hitting Alfred's cheek with a sickening crack. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I may be different from everyone else in this school, but I work hard unlike you! I don't have a privileged life and I have to keep a job that makes me work long hours, and go home to a neighbor who keeps throwing parties! And I am oh so sorry that I am just one of those few girls who do not throw themselves at your feet!" Panting, you glared at the damn American.

Everyone was silent at the sight of you, the usual quiet girl that blended in with the crowd. Alfred blinked a few times in shock.

As you stood there, someone put a hand on your shoulder. You turned around and gasped, it was Ludwig. How were you going to explain your sudden outburst. Ludwig probably prefers girls who are quiet and flirty, rather than someone quiet with a history of violence. A bright blush covered your face before you ran through the crowd and out the doors.

Outside, you had your back against a wall while you were trying to calm down. Your hand was bruised so much from punching the wall so much, and you might have bruised your foot when you tried to kick a tree. How could anyone like someone like you?

Ludwig's POV:

Watching (name) leave was the hardest sight Ludwig had seen before. He had never seen her so defensive or so strong. Seeing (name) defend herself actually made Ludwig more in love with her. Ludwig looked around the entire school, not seeing any sign of (name). No one seemed to know where she was, Antonio was no hope either.

"If you're looking for (name), she went outside. Though, she seemed upset." Lilli said.

"Angry?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, she was hitting the wall and I thought that since you had a crush on her, and had a personality like hers, that you might be able to talk to her." Lilli smiled.

Ludwig sighed.

"Don't you know that girl had a history of violence. She was kicked out of elementary school five times because she had started fights, no one wanted to be her friend because she was such a freak." A girl laughed.

"Really?! Yet she is so such an outcast now, poor Alfred for having to get that girls anger." Her friend laughed along.

Ludwig growled. "Don't talk about someone like you have no flaws." He glared at the two girls, who shrank away and walked away as quick as they could. "Lilli, where was (name)?"

Lilli gave directions the best she could and Ludwig was off running. Hopefully, he could tell (name) his true feelings before she decided to leave for the day. So far, he needed all the luck he could get.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! i find it funny ending stories with a cliff hanger...it makes people want to read more! my friend said she'll kill me if i keep doing that though, but i just don't kill people before a cliff hanger...i just leave enough suspence to where the reader wants to know what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I finished chapter 4! one more chapter to go! i think i did a good job for my first fan fic!**

**Again: i own nothing!**

* * *

Reader POV:

You didn't know how long you've stayed against the wall, but you know that it was a long time. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the school, you just watched with a dull expression. How you wish you had a carefree life like some of the other teenagers. It must be nice not having to work so hard and live with your grandparents while your mom was probably with some other man in whichever country and your dad was killed in a car accident. When had you started acting so quiet and lonely? In middle school you had tons of friends and laughed a lot, what went wrong?

_Oh yeah, it was that day in the car accident._ You remembered when your parents were driving home from a friend's house on a rainy day. The police came to the house where you were old enough to watch yourself for the night and asked you to go down to the hospital.

Getting to the hospital, you found your dad on one of the beds with severe injuries and your mom was crying with only a few scrapes. Apparently, the side the car was his was on the driver's side, your dad was the one driving. Some drunken fool was recklessly driving when he hit the car, the police had him in custody. You cried to your mom and begged for your dad to wake up, but you heard the sound of his heart giving out and his hand went cold beneath yours.

As you remembered all that happened, you realized that you hardly remembered your parents. They were always so busy to try and give you a better life that you hardly saw them at all. All you could remember the most was the cold hand that you held onto at the hospital, and the warm hand you held to as your mom walked away to be with some other man right after your dad's funeral. That was when you became more violent and lonely.

"(name)?" Someone snapped you from your thoughts.

Your head snapped up and your (e/c) eyes widened. "L-Ludwig…w-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay…" Ludwig slicked back some of his hair that had fallen out of place. "Alfred deserved what you did." He smiled.

A blush quickly found its way to your cheeks. "Y-you…you're okay with that?"

"Ja, we're actually quite similar." Ludwig blushed. "Mind if I sit?" You nod. "Growing up I used to be violent. Mein opa actually sent me to a military academy to straighten mein attitude. I did, but became a little more withdrawn. Mein parents were murdered while I was away."

You listened as he told the story and looked down. Tears gathered in your eyes.

"I thought I would never find anything to grab my attention, so I focused on mein studies. Until I saw this shy girl who was wearing a (color) dress walked into my class freshmen year. I wanted to talk to her, but my voice never came and I just admired her from afar. Two years later, I came to like her more and more…then I saw her punch a certain pain in the neck; I realized I loved her." Ludwig looked at you with soft, bright blue eyes.

"Y-you l-l-like me?"

Ludwig nodded. "I was going to ask you to the dance, but that annoying American had to come and ruin it. But I was able to tell you I like you and also ask you out to the dance. Will you be my date to the dance? As mein girlfriend?"

The only thing you did was smile brightly than you ever had before and throw your arms around Ludwig's neck. "Yes, yes! Ja!"

"Ich liebe dich." Ludwig took your face in his hand and pressed his lips to yours.

A spark instantly ignited and you did not want this feeling to go. You had just started to feel like the luckiest girl in the world despite all the crap around you. _Ah, to hell with it! _Your hands wove themselves into Ludwig's blond hair and you hugged him tightly. For once, you felt like you belonged.

Hours Later!:

You and Ludwig were walking in a nearby park while eating ice cream. To everyone else, the two of you were like a perfect couple. Everything that had happened at school seemed like old news, and you enjoyed being with your German boyfriend. The two of you talked for hours about everything you could think of, even some of a few personal notes.

"You have ice cream on your face, liebe." Ludwig smiled.

Embarrassed, you tried to wipe it off, but Ludwig stopped your hands and bent down to lick the ice cream off. Your face instantly turned red.

"Sweet." Laughed Ludwig, making you pout.

"Urg…why do you have to be so freaking amazing?" You held his hand.

Ludwig just smiled before giving your hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you have to work tonight?"

"Mm? Yeah, Roma is a great boss and all, but his restraunt is so understaffed sometimes that working there is kind of hard. The pay is good, but the hours are hard to get used to." You sigh, in truth you didn't want this day to end. "My shift starts in a few hours...I don't wanna go though."

"I don't want to leave you either." Ludwig smiled kindly. You just blushed.

_I probably have the best freaking boyfriend in the entire freaking world! _Yep, this day couldn't get any better. You suddenly got an idea tha tmight pull you out of going to work.

"Hey Ludwig?" You looked up at him with your bright (color) eyes.

"Ja?" He answered while playing with a few strands of your (color) hair.

You smile and reached up, your lips close to his ear. "I love you."

Ludwig blushed brightly, making you laugh by how cute he looked. _Something tells me that I might never get tired of this. _You teasingly kissed the side of his mouth, making sure it was light and quick. He growled and picked you up, kissing you fully on the lips. _It worked! _Your mind fist pumping and cheering.

"I am beginning to believe that you are something else." You mumble, smiling.

"Ja, I'm one of those princes in those fairy tales that will carry the princess off into the sunset."

"That was so lame." You laugh.

"I know." Ludwig smirked.

_Note to self, teenage hormones are dangerous. _You took out your cell phone, making Ludwig look at you questionably. "Hello, Roma, I'm not able to come in today; I caught a serious cold from someone in class…I'll be fine…okay…bye."

"Should I ask?" Ludwig said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." You looked up at him. Ludwig was still carrying you, so it was easy for you to whisper a few things to him quietly.

From being utterly confused about the entire change, his face considerably morphed. First, it was straight, and then a full blown blush covered his face. Ludwig looked at you then at the air, then back at you trying to form words. When he did try to speak, he stuttered out incoherent words in both German and English, and a few in French; which amazed you slightly.

"Like…now?" He finally asked. You just nod. "Where?"

"My house, my grandparents are away on a cruise for the week." You blush, looking off to the side.

"J-ja…as long as you're okay with it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." When Ludwig let you down, you grabbed his hand and led him to your house…and more importantly to your room. There, you put a certain package to good use.

(*I will allow you readers to imagine the smutty goodness.*)

* * *

**The next chapter will be the dance and a few short paragraphs about what happens after that...no smut in this story...but maybe in another story X3. I will work on the last chapter to make it a really good ending. **

**Authors note: I know that the story is going by fast...but don't blame me...this is my freaking first fan fiction! I've also lengthened the chapters...i just noticed that...wow...i should get my brain checked out from hitting my desk a few too many times...0.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because it is almost Christmas, the following sections will take place at Christmas. Since I might be knocked out for most of the holidays, Merry Christmas! THE WORLD DID NOT END!**

* * *

At the dance:

Music played and the many bodies on the dance floor ground against the other in a flurry of color, mostly blues and whites. Snowflake decorations and fake snow made the gym look like an actual winter wonderland. Ludwig had agreed to pick you up for the dance, and his jaw dropped at the sight of you in the dress.

Just yesterday you went dress shopping and found a lovely dark blue dress with white crystals around the waist like a belt and had a sweetheart neckline. The dress outlined your form perfectly and ended just above your knees. You found some shoes that were comfortable and managed to get your (color) hair styled with small crystals woven in. Ludwig was drooling at the sight of you, and a few thoughts crossed his mind.

"What?" You smile up at him, your (color) eyes shining.

"You look amazing." Ludwig blushed. He wore a simple black suit with a blue tie, but it fit his muscles perfectly.

"Thank you." You smile as he led you inside, only to chuckle at the decorations.

"I will never understand Americans." Ludwig sighed. As a particular slow song came on, Ludwig held out his hand. "Would you care for a dance?"

"That would be wonderful Lud." You felt Ludwig place a hand on your waist and you two danced.

The two of you were beautiful together and people knew it. As you both danced, everyone was looking at how your dress moved around you and how Ludwig kept a strong, yet gentle embrace around your waist. No other couple could look like how the two of you looked. The way you looked into Ludwig's soft blue eyes made you want to fall in love all over again. Ludwig looked into your (color) eyes and gave a rare soft smile.

"So, the outcast can fall in love with someone." Alfred walked up to the two of you.

"Shut up Alfred." You glared, annoyed that your lovely dance was ruined by the loud mouthed American.

"Just ignore him." Ludwig sighed, his annoyed sigh directed to the other blonde.

"Oo…I'm so scared." Alfred smirked.

"Go fuck a door." Cracking knuckles, you were thankful for Ludwig's arms around your waist or you would have pounded Alfred's face into the ground.

Alfred just shrugged.

"Oh Alfred?" An accented voice called, making Alfred stiffen. "Ah! Alfred! There you are!"

You blinked. Where had you heard that voice? "Anna?"

"(name)!? That is you, da?" Anna and you used to be fight buddies, until the accident. She was one of your best friends, though. You smiled at the sight of her long pale blond hair and bright violet eyes, she hardly changed.

"You know her?" Ludwig asked.

"Yep, we're friends." You smile up at him.

"Alfred hasn't been causing any trouble, da?" Anna placed a hand on her hip, looking at Alfred; who she was almost the same height as.

"Yeah, but I punched him in the face. Is he your boyfriend?" You chuckle, making Ludwig smirk.

"Da, we've been dating for two years." Anna said.

"I didn't know that." You blink.

"No one did, but we should get going. Come on Alfred, we should be going." Anna dragged a blushing Alfred out of the gym.

You and Ludwig shared a few moments of shocked silence before you burst out laughing. In all your years, you have never heard of Alfred having a girlfriend. Yet Anna was dating the loud American. Ludwig was letting out a few snickers behind his hand, trying not to laugh so hard.

"So…that was weird." You chuckled out.

"Ja, I've never would have thought." Ludwig smiled.

The two of you continued to enjoy the dance as more songs passed by. Though, you tried to get Ludwig to get up and dance with you. There was a song where Ludwig had allowed you to drag him to the dance floor. You wrapped your arms around Ludwig's neck and swayed to the music. Ludwig grabbed your waist and smirked, grounding his hips slightly to you.

"Ludwig?" You looked up.

"Ja, liebe?" Ludwig smiled softly.

"I love you, thank you for everything. Ever since coming to this school, I thought I was the unluckiest person here. But ever since I met you, I was feeling quite better." You blushed and glanced away. "I just want to know if you are happy with me."

Ludwig tilted your head up to face his. "Liebe, you are lovely, there is no one I would be happy with other than you." He placed a chaste kiss on your lips. "I've never felt like this when I'm with you, Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere; I want to be with you forever."

"Oh Ludwig." You blushed happily.

"Still don't believe me?" Ludwig smirked and led you outside where he leaned against the wall and pulled you into a warm kiss.

As your body and mind melted in with the kiss, snow suddenly began to fall from the sky. You chuckled and wrapped your arms around Ludwig's neck. He enveloped you into a hug and laughed. Ludwig was probably the best boyfriend a girl could have.

**Two years later: Christmas!**

You smiled as you looked down at your round stomach. The baby was due any day now, making Ludwig nervous and hopeful. Chuckling, you placed an ornament on the tree and smiled as it caught the light of the Christmas tree. Holding the star, you looked around for your longtime boyfriend. But, you knew he was in the office, working.

After graduation, you had gotten pregnant. Some shock came, but Ludwig was looking forward to starting a family with you. You were overjoyed and dreamed of your child. He or she will have your (color) hair, but Ludwig's bright blue eyes, and they will be loved dearly.

"Ludwig, can you come help me?" You called.

Ludwig raced down the hallway of the house, slipping on the rug; but he managed to stay standing. "What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" He began rambling in German.

"No, Ludwig, I'm fine. The tree topper, you probably don't want me to get on a stool looking like this." You placed a hand on your stomach.

Ludwig allowed a soft smile. "Of course, liebe." He stood on a step ladder and placed the star on top the tree. "It looks beautiful, just like you." As his arms wrapped around your waist, you snuggled into his embrace and hummed happily.

"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" You asked.

"Something amazing." Ludwig kissed your cheek.

"Aw, you're no fun." You chuckled.

"Is everything ready for Gilbert?"

"Yes, the basement has been cleared out and the bed has been set up."

Then, the doorbell rang. Ludwig rolled his eyes with a smile and walked to the front door. Upon opening the door, Ludwig groaned and you smiled. Standing with two duffle bags was Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert.

Gilbert was born an albino. He was naturally pale and had shockingly snow white hair and deep red eyes. You thought he was kind of scary the first time you saw him, but you warmed up to him and thought of him as a brother. When you saw Gilbert, you threw your arms around him and pulled him inside from the snow.

"Hallo, schatz!" Gilbert smiled.

Ludwig sighed. "Hallo bruder."

"Luddy! How have you been?" Gilbert threw an arm around his younger brother's shoulders.

At first sight, you had thought Ludwig was the older brother just because of the size and voice. Gilbert was much shorter, and not completely lean. Both brothers were strong, Ludwig was just more muscular. These two were completely different, and easy to tell apart.

"How's mein little neffe?" Gilbert asked.

"The baby could be a girl." You smile.

"A girl would be nice, und so would a boy." Ludwig smiled.

"Ah, I feel so old!" You blush. "Come in, your basement is ready and we were just finishing up dinner."

"Awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Well into the night, you had finished wrapping the last present and placed it under the tree. Everything was perfect. You could hear Gilbert and Ludwig arguing and just chuckled, deciding not to get between them. But, instead, you busied yourself with fixing up the nursery. Ludwig had painted the walls a soft green color, since it was a neutral color. Many of the things in the room were from the baby shower a few months ago. Just remembering it made you laugh.

Soon, your laughter turned into a gasp. You felt a rush of fluid and you looked down at the floor, seeing a pool of water. Pain came quickly and you grasped your stomach.

"Ludwig!" You called.

Ludwig wasted no time coming into the nursery. He gasped and lifted you up into his arms. "Gilbert, start the car! (name) is in labor!"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he dashed out to start the car, opening the back doors, thankful that you convinced Ludwig to buy a larger car with plenty of room in the backseat. You were carefully placed in the back, Ludwig sliding in next to you. Knowing Gilbert's driving skills, you grabbed the OS handle* and squeezed Ludwig's hand. Ludwig did the same.

No time wasted getting you two miles to the hospital, and you were ready to welcome your baby into the world. Ludwig stayed with you the whole time, holding your hand while you squeezed the life out of his. He was sure his hand would be sore, but you were giving birth to a baby; you obviously won the contest in who hurts the most.

Waves after waves of pain hit you before your baby was out. The crying waking you from your pain, you smiled and looked over at Ludwig who looked absolutely happy. "Congratulations, it's a boy!" The doctor announced, giving the baby to a nurse to be cleaned. Then, he was silent. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asked, concerned.

"You have another one on the way." The doctor said.

"What?!" You and Ludwig had done a scan, and there was only one baby. How was this possible?

More waves hit you and you managed to go on through your second baby. "It's a girl!" The doctor cheered.

You had passed out, being tired and you were rushed in so quickly that you were not able to get any medication to make the process less painful. Ludwig kissed your sweaty forehead and smiled.

Outside, Gilbert was waiting with Anna and Alfred, and a few other friends. When the doors opened, everyone stood. Ludwig was smiling and had visible tears in his eyes. Gilbert smiled and patted Ludwig on the back. Your beautiful twins had a perfect combination of yours and Ludwig's genes, Alaric and Hanna Beilschmidt were both given the bill of health; despite the odd birth of the second child. Overall, your Christmas was wonderful.

**Five years later: Christmas again!**

Alaric and Hanna ran into your and Ludwig's bedroom and jumped on the bed, Ludwig's two dogs Blackie and Aster woke up from their places on the floor of the bed. They managed to wake you up, though Ludwig always woke up early. Your twins dragged you into the living room where the presents were sitting under the tree Ludwig came in and handed you a cup of coffee, waking you up and watched as the twins tore open the presents.

There was a single box under the tree and Ludwig reached down to get it. He smiled and handed it to you. You blinked and took the small box and opened it, gasping. Inside was a diamond ring.

"Willst du mich heiraten?" Ludwig asked, smiling.

"Yes! Ja!" You launched yourself at Ludwig, crushing your lips to his.

Alaric and Hanna giggled and ran up to their mother and father. A few months later, you were married to Ludwig and had officially become (name) Beilschmidt. How could you have been so lucky to fall in love with your first crush? You may never know. All you really focused on was the fact that you were married with two kids and had a few dogs. It was a perfect family, and a perfect life. A lucky life.

* * *

**OS handle (Oh Shit)- that is what I call the handle in cars because I always grab it when my brother is driving and I constantly say oh shit. **

**So, that was the last chapter...tell me how I did on my first COMPLETED story. I completed this at like midnight, and i only skimmed through it...just tell me if i made any mistakes and i will fix them. **

**Oh, Gilbert managed to get into a university and moved out of the basement, though he keeps coming for the holidays. (i was just too damn tired to write any more)**


End file.
